In modern communications systems, such as The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) compliant communications systems, MU-MIMO with multiple antennas is a key component in improving overall communications system throughput. However, the performance improvement for communications systems with small numbers of antennas, such as 4 or 8 antennas, per evolved NodeB (eNB) may be disappointing in light of the increased complexity and cost of the communications system. This has limited the popularity of such communications systems for deployment.